


At First Sight

by etched_radius (suiqune)



Series: Dragon Taming Skills (Also Good for Lions) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chris Pratt as Charlie Weasley, Crushes, Damian Lewis as Bill Weasley, Gen, Goblet of Fire AU, Good Weasleys, Inspired by Art, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqune/pseuds/etched_radius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stares. Charlie is...big. He's broader than all his siblings, although Bill is a little taller. He's got several wicked looking scars on his arms, and one curving down the side of his face. Harry wonders if it's from the dragons Ron said Charlie worked with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaydriaWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaydriaWolfe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DREAMCAST // CHRIS PRATT AS CHARLIE WEASLEY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212851) by wrackspurrts @ tumblr. 



> Harry is fourteen. Charlie and Bill are both older than their canon counterparts, although I leave how big the difference up to your personal interpretation. Damian Lewis and Chris Pratt are adult men who could not pass for the canon ages of their fancasted counterparts. I imagine Bill as late 20s, Charlie early to mid 20s.

"You ok, kid?" Charlie asks him.

Harry stares. Charlie is...big. He's broader than all his siblings, although Bill is a little taller. He's got several wicked looking scars on his arms, and one curving down the side of his face. Harry wonders if it's from the dragons Ron said Charlie worked with.

Harry, for a reason he cannot understand, blushes furiously.

Then he runs away.

Charlie stares after him in confusion.

* * *

 

Arthur sighs and resists the urge to bury his face in his hands. It was probably too much to hope that anyone had given Harry the little wizard's talk. He wonders if Harry even realizes what a crush is.

He claps Charlie on the shoulder.

“I am so sorry,” he tells his son solemnly. Harry is going to grow up into exactly Charlie’s type, even if neither of them are going to realize it until it happens. His second son has always been drawn to pretty and dangerous things that are just as likely to bite you as let you pet them.

“No, seriously, what?” Charlie asks.

Bill starts giggling. Charlie hexes him as their father walks away.

* * *

 

"Ginny," Molly starts, having sat her daughter down in the kitchen after everyone else is asleep.

"Do you remember the talk we had about witches who like other witches?" she asks gently.

Ginny nods, looking confused.

"Do you remember that there are also wizards who like other wizards?"

"Of course, mum. It's like being born with magic, or without. What's this about?"

"Well, your mum and dad have had a lot of experience with kids by now, yes? We have gotten pretty good at spotting witches who like witches or wizards who like wizards. And I wanted to have a talk with you about your crush on Harry."

Ginny scrunches up her face. "But, I don't think I like witches, mum! I really do like Harry!"

"I know, you do, sweet. Unfortunately, I don't think Harry will ever like _you_."

Ginny's mouth drops open as understanding dawns.

"Now, I don't think he knows yet, so you can't say anything, and I wanted to make sure you knew it had nothing to do with you. Do you understand that, Ginny? You're allowed to be sad, but you aren't allowed to be upset. I know you've liked him since you were little."

"Of _course_ mum! He was just born that way! This sucks - I mean stinks. Now he can't be officially part of the family."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that yet, sweet. Now, off to bed with you, and remember, no talking about it!"

She sends Ginny off to bed with a charm for good dreams.

She's going to have to sit down and have a talk with young Hermione, too. Muggles have some very backwards ideas and she has to make sure they won't cause the girl any problems.

She busies herself making tea while she waits for Arthur to come in from his shed. He’d locked himself in there earlier in the afternoon. Probably for the same reason she’d banished everyone from the house and baked a dozen pies.

“I’m going to have to give young Harry the talk,” Arthur says sadly into his cup of sugar with brandy and a splash of tea.

“Oh, good. We can give it to Harry and Hermione at the same time, so they don’t think they’re being singled out.”

Arthur blinks at her.

“She was raised by Muggles,” Molly elaborates, “Who knows what sort of ideas they put in her head?”

Arthur buries his head in his hands.

* * *

 

The next morning they shoosh all their children out of the house after breakfast and sit Harry and Hermione down in the living room.

“Now, children, it’s occurred to us that no one has given you the little witches and wizards talks,” Molly says, serving out tea.

“My mum gave me the talk last summer, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione pipes up, and Molly can barely hide her wince. Oh, who knows what sort of misconceptions her mother gave her?

“Molly, dear, you simply must call me Molly. And yes, that’s...nice, but witches and wizards work a bit different than Muggles, and we want to make sure that you both know that before you start experimenting or dating.”

They both go crimson. Oh, Merlin, this is going to be a long talk. She trades a look with Arthur and silently promises them both brandy without the trappings of tea tonight.

* * *

 

Harry and Hermione sit quietly in the living room after Mr and Mrs Weasley - Molly and Arthur - have left.

“I think I like witches,” Hermione blurts out.

“Really?” Harry asks, surprised. The way Ron and Hermione had acted, he’d kind of thought they’d liked each other. Although, with the new information, that kind of relationship wouldn’t be very healthy.

“I think I might have a crush on Charlie,” he realizes.

“He’s very fit,” Hermione agrees.

“I thought you liked witches! And I saw him first!”

“I like witches, I’m not _dead_ ,” Hermione snaps back.

Arthur and Molly watch them descend into petty squabbling from the kitchen.

“That went well,” Molly says brightly.


End file.
